


congratulations

by louueeeh



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Cheating Louis, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Sadness, this is v sad i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louueeeh/pseuds/louueeeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happened after the GMA interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> this is very sad so if you do not like sad!harry or sad!louis or sad!one direction in general youve been warned.
> 
> i have a happy alternative to this blurb, it's called 'your song'. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr to get more blurbs faster; louueeh.tumblr.com

an hour after the GMA interview

\--

they’re all heading back to the hotel now, a silence had fallen over them since the interview. the car ride was painfully awkward and silent, with hands tucked into pockets, lips tightly pressed, nothing to be said.

well, it was almost silent. until all that could be heard was sniffles and choked sobs.

liam was the first to notice. his head snapped up to see harry’s eyes overflowing with tears, his eyes looking even more broken than they had on the interview. he was silent crying, lips quivering, adam’s apple bobbing up and down. he’s choking, letting out only small sobs. he’s visibly shaking. he tucks his mouth into the corner of his arm, choking, sobbing, silently screaming. liam’s heart shatters at the sight of his friend breaking down. “harry...”

harry shakes his head, sobbing and crying and just hurting. he didn’t know what to feel, didnt know what to say. his vision is blurry, his head spinning. he feels an arm go around his shoulder, pulling him into a tight, tight hug. “come here,” he hears that familiar irish accent coo, and he cries even more. his head is tucked into nialls neck as he lets everything out. liam happens to move so he is in the other side of harry, rubbing his back, tears springing at his eyes as well. he’s never seen harry - smiley, happy, sunshine harry - so broken up and delicate. 

niall’s also tearing, holding onto harry’s head as he whispers, “its okay, bub. its okay, sssh, harry it’ll be alright. you’ll be fine, this’ll all be fine.” he’s kissing harry’s head, feeling him shake violently against his body. finally, they all fall into harry, trying to comfort him in every way possibly, crying as well. they couldnt stand to see harry cry like this, couldnt stand to witness the young boy break down after many years.

not once did louis look up. not once.

not once did he look up at the boy he’s been using for the past years and years.

not once did he move his eyes away from the window.

not once did he realize he’d been hurting the most important person in his life.

his hands, clenched in fists. his arms crossed. his eyes only staring out the window. 

he was trying. he was trying so hard not to break into tears as well.

guess he didnt try hard enough.

now, the tears were brimming his broken blue eyes as he looked at the sight in front of him. harry had shifted so his head was in nialls lap (but not facing louis), his legs in liams lap. hes still crying. of course he is.

niall and liam are also crying, holding harry close. giving him the love he deserves. nialls carressing harrys hair, still cooing and whispering, “itll be fine, love. youll be alright. you’re a trooper, yeah? so good...” his voice cracks when he says it’ll be fine. nothing can be fine now.

liam is staring at louis with his brown sad eyes, disappointed and just angry. louis looks away from harry and meets eyes with liam. he presses his lips together, his eyes giving the message ‘im so so sorry’. liam just shakes his head. he knows hes not.

but louis really is. he just cant find the words to say it. maybe its because he used the phrase one too many times.

\--

they turn off their phones. they dont want to see the social media right now. they just wanted to be together.

harry hasnt stopped crying since the van ride. they had to sneak the boys through the back of the hotel so the paps couldnt get to him. niall and liam had their arms wrapped tightly around him, guiding him toward the lift, to his hotel room, and finally to the bed. harry’s snuggled in the covers with niall and liam on his sides, laying with him as he silently cries. his tears are endless, never ending. his last heart string had snapped. he was done.he was absolutely done with giving love to someone who didnt even love him back. 

“harry you’ve got to change,” liam says, his voice low and soothing. harry sits up, wiping his tears as he nods. niall gets up to look through harrys suitcase for some sweats and another tshirt. 

harry unbuckles his jeans, peeling them off and tossing them onto the carpeted floor. he removes his saint laurent jacket and tshirt. he takes the clothes from niall, slipping them on slowly, tears still blinding him. once hes comfy, he snuggles back into the covers. niall is back where he was before, holding harry. 

“cant believe he did it...” harry talks for the first time. his voice is raw and raspy, low and sad. “thought he loved me...”

liam shakes his head, just wrapping his arms around harry’s waist, shoving his head into harrys back. “ssh, harry, please dont.”

“but he didn’t. i should’ve gotten the hint since eleanor,” harry whispers brokenly, holding onto nialls shirt. 

“harry, dont,” niall begged. “forget the asshole. you deserve so much, babe. you’re so much better than him, deserve better...” he’s saying it honestly. because for years he’s watched his best mate get rejected, played, used and took advantage of.

“please, sunshine, not right now,” liam murmurs. harry nods, his tears finally stopped. he’s laying with the two people that mean the most to him right now. he closes his eyes, not sleeping but resting.

suddenly, there’s a knock at the door. 

liam’s arm move from harry as he gets up. “fuck...” he murmurs under his breath. he looks at niall, worry apparent in his eyes. niall shrugs.

“just answer it,” harry says, sitting up also as he runs his hands through his messed up hair. “i wanna see what reason hes made up now.”

“you sure, babe?” niall asks. harry nods.

“i just need him out of my life,” he says, even though that was nearly impossible. liam nods, placing a kiss on harry’s head as he gets up to open the door.

and there he was, red eyed and small, louis was standing there with his hands in his sweatpants pockets. “hey,” he says, his voice also raspy. 

“just come in,” liam says, stepping aside to let him in.

for the first time since the interview, harry and louis’ eyes met. louis’ heart sunk as he saw harry’s bloodshot eyes and messed up hair. harry looked at him with no expression, sitting cross legged with nialls arm around his waist.

“look, hazz-”

“harry,” harry interjected. louis’ eyebrows furrowed.

“w-what?”

“harry. my name is harry. call me harry. not ‘hazza’,” harry said bitterly.

“but, you’ve always been my-”

“harry,” he said, voice low and throaty. “do not call me hazza anymore.”

louis scoffed. “really? you’re going to be like that?”

“yes, i am,” harry said as he slipped away niall’s grasp. “i will be ‘like that’. i am not your hazza anymore. you’ve got someone else to worry about right?”

“harry! can we not talk about her right now? this is about you and me! not them! its about us,” louis said, voice cracking, hands gesturing between them. harry shook his head, standing right in front of the boy he once loved. he’s towering over him, eyes looking into the blue ones hed always find himself getting lost in. but now? he was drowing in a terrible sea of blue.

“there was never an ‘us’, louis. i shouldve realized it since you told me ‘modest assigned a beard to you’,” harry said. louis was going to speak again, but harry was done. so done. “i hope you’re happy you know. i hope you got all the love you wanted of me. i spent five years loving you to the bone, i gave so much to you. i gave you my heart, i gave you my soul, i gave you everything i had because i thought you wanted it. i thought you were gonna stay with me. but i guess you got tired of your toy, huh?” harry laughs bitterly. “for five fucking years i had dealt with you going out nonstop, coming home late, seeing you out with ‘friends’ when really you were just shagging briana. how is she anyway? excited for the baby yeah?”

“harry-”

“thought it was gonna be us. thought you loved me,” he said. louis shook his head, raising his hands to carress harry’s cheeks.

“i do, i love you so much. you know that, harry. i did it for us remember? we’ll be out soon, we will,” louis said, smiling weakly, sadly. he’s lying through his teeth, of course. they’re too deep in.

harry moves away from louis’ grasp. “no no, you didnt! you did it because you were too deep in. you have no where to go. we couldve been out since 2013, but no. you were too scared. always so scared you’re blind to who you’re hurting,” he said. 

“harry, please,” louis pleads, “i cant lose you.”

“you already did,” harry says finally, looking away.

“harry-”

“years, ive serenaded you. years, ive written countless poems and love songs to you, about you. ive spent years trying to boost up your confidence while all i was doing was tearing myself down. years, ive kissed you without even knowing you were thinking of someone in the back of your head. for so many years i poured myself out onto you and you used me up. im done,” he said surely. 

“now my skin is etched with you. my lips will always taste you. my jumpers will always smell like you. but i will never have you. you know that. you’re heart will never be mine. we lost what we had,” he said. 

“but we can get it back. im willing to work to get it back,” louis whispered, finally breaking, crying.

harry shook his head, tears coming back also. “we can’t...i can’t.”

“we can! i know we can!”

“i dont want to hurt anymore, louis,” harry said, sniffling, turning around to face niall and liam who were sat on the bed watching the two silently. 

“harry, please...” louis choked out brokenly.

“congratulations on your baby, louis.”


End file.
